Lost Forever?
by Sam Petrelli
Summary: When Sam and Dean take on a simple case, things start to go wrong. They stat to beleive this case is much bigger than they thought and might just cost them. Set: Post- Like A Virgin.
1. Cat Got Your Tongue?

It's a quiet night and there is not a sound throughout the Toffret's house. It's big and full of furniture, but has that empty feeling. The Toffret's arrive home from diner at a fancy restaurant. Mr. and Mrs. Toffret get out of the car along with their sophisticated, snobby and welled groomed son, as well as their under-appreciated daughter. She flashes her brother a glare of disgust, and goes straight up to her room. Her brother, James, walks into the house and starts to feel a pain in his mouth. His parents walk in and he starts to tell him about the pain in his mouth. His parents tell him to open his mouth and he reluctantly opens his mouth. All of the sudden he yells and his tongue falls out of his mouth and he cringes in pain.

SUPERNATURAL

Sam is sleeping peacefully not moving a muscle. at that moment a flash of memories from Hell flash through his dream and he starts having a fit in his sleep, getting tangled in his sheets. Dean looks over to see Sam having his fit with the pained look on his face and it almost reminds him of when he used to have nightmares about Jess. Dean walks over and shakes Sam awake. Sam wakes up with a gasp as though he were being choked.

"Sam. Sammy. It's okay, it's me."' Dean says giving him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. 

"I take it I was having another nightmare?" Sam says looking at Dean with a sad expression. 

"Ya, that's an understatement, come on, let's grab breakfast. I saw this one dinner with this hot waitress that I think was giving me a look." Dean says trying to cheer up Sam. 

Sam checks them out while Dean packs there stuff up and puts it into the Impala. They get into the car and drive into to town to the dinner Dean was talking about. They drive in front and grab a paper as they go inside. _The_ waitress seats Dean and Sam at a booth, and Dean winks as she goes to grab menus from the back. Dean smiles at Sam, but he seems to lost in his little world, thinking about something. Dean startles him by shaking his hand and giving him a funny look.

"You're thinking too hard about this, Einstein. Did you find anything while you were puzzling the great wonders of the universe, oh great exulted one." Dean says bowing in his seat, trying to cheer Sam up.

"If I'm the great exulted one, can I drive?" Sam says sheepishly.

"That's one thing I wouldn't let anyone do, not even a god." Dean serious, but slightly joking.

"Well I think I found something. James Toffret, after a dinner at a restaurant with his family and a few other people, they came home and he walked into the house just to have his tongue fall out. If that isn't a case I don't know what one is." Sam says partly laughing.

"Well I say we go talk to the family, and go from there." Dean says smiling.


	2. Unpleasantness

Dean and Sam park in front of a big and expensive house which makes them a little bit envious. They get out in there nicely, freshly cleaned suits. As they make their way up to the house Sam leans over and starts whispering to Dean.

"Dean, just let me do the talking. Okay?" Sam says giving Dean a serious look. Dean looks at Sam with a look of "you gotta be kidding me."

"Okay?" Sam says with a frustrated tone.

"Okay" Dean says with a defeated tone.

Sam knocks on the door sending an echo through the house. A middle aged women comes to the door in an expensive dress with a fur pelt.

"Yes, can I help you?" She says with a curious look on her face.

"Yes, were with the FBI. I'm Agent Pert and this is Agent Lee. We were wondering if we could ask your son a few questions about his… incident." Sam says trying to be considerate.

"Ohh. I didn't know the FBI were looking into it. I don't know why you are, I mean the doctors think it's just some freak medical thing." She says leading them into the house and into the living room. She glides over to the stairs and calls for her son. Dean starts making silent jokes about the rich and snobby. Sam elbows him as she comes around the corner with her son.

"James, these men are from the FBI. They're here to find out what happened." tells her son as they sit across from Sam and Dean on the couch.

"So, James is it?" Sam says focusing on the boy. James nods.

"These questions might sound a little weird, but I would like you to write your responses down no matter how weird. Okay?" Sam says sliding some paper over to him.

"James did you ever see or feel any of the following: cold spots, black smoke, things appearing and disappearing?" Sam says sounding concerned. "Or anything weird that may seem irrelevant." James thinks and then picks up the pencil and starts writing on the paper. Sam grabs the paper and reads: Nothing.

" I was wondering if we could speak to your daughter, maybe she knows something that could help." Sam says holding her hand trying to comfort her. Dean has a look of relief that Sam isn't the same soul-less person anymore.

"Very well, I'll go get her" She says as she walks upstairs. James looks at Sam and Dean and gets up and goes upstairs giving time for them to talk.

"I'm going to go ahead and rule out demons and ghosts, what do you think." Sam says asking Dean. Dean gives him a look of uncertainty.

"I guess so, but before we start doing that we better talk to the daughter first just to be sure." Dean says before gets to the bottom of the stairs with her daughter. Her daughter walks over with an annoyed expression on her face.

"You must be James older sister Lydia?" Sam says sitting down.

"Don't compare me to that narcissistic self-centered piece of nothingness." Lydia sneers.

"I'm sorry. Were just trying to figure out what happened to your…" Sam begins before Lydia interrupts

"If you ask me he got what was coming to him. He deserved it and worst. He only thinks about himself and no one else!" Lydia screams sending an echo through the house. She flash a glare at the brothers and storms away.

"Well, that was not pleasant." Dean says trying to make light of a situation. Sam looks at him with surprise and stands up.

"We should probably go." Sam says heading out the door.


	3. Break In The Case

Dean and Sam headed out the door swiftly and quietly.

"Well she didn't seem like a big fan of her older brother." Dean says as they get into the car.

"Well, now what do we do? It's not like we have any leads, it's not like she gave us much to go on." Sam says scanning the paper.

"Sam look, we've only interviewed one person. Maybe we should check to see if there have been any other incidents. Who knows, it could be the lead we need." Dean says trying to make Sam feel better.

"Besides, I just made your day didn't I … With all that research, you'll be in your glory." Dean says smiling at Sam.

"Sure, drop me off at the library and you go get us a motel room." Sam says grinning slightly.

Sam is at the library looking at older newspapers for anything that could be a lead. At that moment Sam notices a newspaper article dating back about 2 weeks ago. The story reads " 16 year old Elizabeth Davis was found crying and scared in the bathroom when she claimed she was putting makeup on and a "invisible force" started scratching her face, permantly scaring over the left cheekbone to the right ear. She claims the incident was right after she had a dispute with 17 year old Lydia Toffret." Sam finished reading the article and immediately called up Dean. Dean answered with a hello which would tell Sam that when it came to the research, he was on his own, for Dean sounded like he just woke up from the clutches of slumber.

"This had better be good I was having a dream where there were these really hot supermodels and they were… you know what, never mind. What do you got for me geek-boy wonder?" Dean says slowly drifting awake with every word.

"You know that lead we were looking for?" Sam says excitedly.

"Yes, what about it? Did you find it Sherlock Holmes?" Dean says pour and taking a sip of coffee.

"I think I just found it, and you wouldn't believe who the finger is pointing towards." Sam says so happily, that Dean can hear his smile from over the phone.

Please review and please go to my profile and answer my poll. Thank you so much.


	4. Skip A Heart Beat

"So you're saying that whatever is going on here, Lydia is somehow involved or possibly even the cause of all this? This is good Sammy. Nice job Sammy." Dean says patting Sam on the shoulder and smiling at him.

"Get off of me. You should be kissing my ass dude; I just made this job a whole lot easier." Sam says swatting Dean's hand smiling.

"So why don't we think about it, what creature could do something like this?" Dean says sitting on the edge of the bed, putting a thinking face on.

"Well first, it's either invisible or can manipulate things without touching them. That narrows it down a bit. Unless…" Sam says trailing off as he thinks back.

"Unless what?" Dean says looking at Sam curiously.

"Unless it isn't supernatural at all, what if what we're hunting is just as human as you or…." Sam says muttering at the end of his sentence. "I think our little trouble maker Lydia might be a witch with revenge on the mind. If I remember correctly, she was wearing a bracelet with Satanic symbols and she had a scar on her hand." Sam says pointing to the palm of his hand.

"I think you might be right, but we have to be sure before we accidentally kill an innocent girl. We should sneak in and check for a hex bag. You take the school, I'll take the house." Dean says before laying down on the bed closing his eyes peacefully before Sam can protest to the suggestion.

"Jerk" Sam says sticking out his tongue.

"Bitch" Dean says smilng.

"So you're the one that found Elizabeth in the bathroom, and your name is…" Sam says talking to a student at the high school.

"Renée Hooper. I don't care what everyone else says, personally, I think she deserved it after what she was saying to Lydia. I mean, she had her in tears." The girl said looking Sam in the eyes truthfully.

"And which bathroom did this happen? Is it still closed off?" Sam said as his cellphone rang, throwing Renée off her train of thought.

"It's still closed off, down the hall on the left." Renée said pointing down the hall.

"Thank you." Sam said picking up his cellphone from his pocket, and answering it.

"Dean, what do you want? I'm busy." Sam says walking up to the bathroom door.

"Well for one smart-ass, I found the hex bag. You have any luck?" Dean says sneaking back to his car, hex bag in hand.

"I just got into the bathroom. I'm checking now. Pick me up in 10 minutes; I should be able to find it by then." Sam says commencing the search for the hex bag, and hanging up his phone in the proses.

Sam searched in the stalls, in the ceiling and under the sinks until he finally found a little bag made of leather and other assortments of herbs and cloths. Sam wrapped the cloth up and put it in his pocket to burn later. He headed out the door and down the hall to the front of the school to meat Dean. As Sam steps out of the school into the warm sun, he spots Dean and the Impala and walks over and gets in the car. Without a word Sam grabs the hex bag out of his pocket and Dean hands him the lighter and he tosses the flaming bag out the window as they drive away.

As Dean drives them back to the motel to get ready for the witch showdown, Sam starts to get a stabbing pain in his eye sockets. He waves it off as the lack of sleep and Dean doesn't notice anything, as he is too busy rocking out to _ACDC's "Thunderstruck"_. Sam suddenly gets another wave of stabbing pain and groans in agony as he clenches his eyes shut. Dean looks over at Sam who's doubled-over in pain and pulls the car to the side of the road.

"Hey Sammy, you alright?" Dean says checking Sam over for signs of injury.

"My eyes… they… they're on fire." Sam says as he looks over to Dean with bloodshot eyes.

"I think I'm going blind. The world… it's … fading." Sam says groaning in pain.

"You don't think it's the….damnit where is the hex bag, I can't find it." Dean says tearing the Impala apart as he constantly glances over at Sam who is huddled into his own lap, groaning of his eyes burning. Dean looks everywhere on the inside then goes and checks the trunk to find a little leather bag in the very corner. He immediately grabs it and grabs his lighter, setting it on fire. Dean rushes over to the passenger's side door and opens it. As Sam spills out of the car, Dean catches him and sits him up against the Impala as he clenches his eyes.

"Hey Sam, you with me? How many fingers am I holding up" Dean says as he shakes Sam and holds up 2 fingers.

"Dean?" Sam says touching Dean's face and sighing in relief as Dean's fingers start to appear in his line of vision.

"Uhh, two." Sam says rubbing his eyes, and smiling of the joy that he can still see thanks to Dean's determination.

"Ohh thank god. You gave me a scare for a second there." Dean says smiling and breathing for the first time since the situation arose.

"For a second, more like a few minutes." Sam says smiling and squeezing Dean's shoulder. After having finally being able to sit back and breath, they both sat there for a few minutes.


	5. Superhuman

After they took a few breaths and calmed down after there almost tragic accident, they drove in the car not saying a word. Although Dean was pretty sure it was over, he kept glancing at Sam who was rubbing his sore eyes for the whole ride, only stopping to look up once and a while.

When they got to the motel, Dean went over to Sam's door to help him into the motel. Dean helped Sam up, only to have him snap back at Dean.

"I'm not blind! I can do it myself!" Sam says yanking his arm from Dean's hands. "I'm… I'm… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, just a little tired." Sam says looking into Dean's eyes with a look of guilt_. "I didn't mean to snap at him, it wasn't his fault. He saved me."_ Sam thought to himself.

"Look man, I understand and it's okay. I'm sorry I treated you like a crippled, doubtfully, self-destructive person that can't do anything. Come on, let's go inside." Dean says walking ahead of Sam and opening the door. As soon as Sam walks in, behind Dean, he drops his bag at the base of the bed closest to the door and sits down on it with a look of forgiveness on both their faces. Dean walked over to Sam and with a comforting smile asked him "Can I take a look?" Hesitantly, Sam relaxed his face and opened his eyes, allowing Dean to look at them for damage.

"They're only slightly blood-shot, but other than that, they don't seem too damaged. Are you okay Sam? I understand if you're scared. You want to talk about it?" Dean says letting go of his face, comfortingly squeezing his shoulder.

"I'm fine Dean, just go to sleep." Sam says lying down in his bed, along with his shoes and jacket. Dean just gets up and takes off his shoes as he hears Sam quietly sobbing, but does not say a word as he slowly drifts into sleep.

Dean woke up and stretched his arms out as he climbed out of the bed. He looked over and saw Sam tossing and turning in his sleep as he was groaning and weeping in pain. Dean immediately got up, knowing exactly what was going on. "Not more nightmares" He thought as he walked over to Sam's bed. When he was at the head of Sam's bed, grabbed his shoulder and started shaking it, telling him to "get his lazy ass out of bed". When Sam didn't wake up, a sudden feeling of panic set in and Dean began completely shaking his whole body. Sam began to whimper as Dean stopped shaking him, so Dean sat there pleading him to wake up. And at that moment, Sam shot up screaming and panting.

"Sammy, calm down. It's me, it's Dean. You're alright." Dean says rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

"You alright?" Dean asks as Sam nods his head.

"It was hell wasn't?" Dean asks looking him in the eyes.

"Look, I get that you're concerned, and thank you. But it's not like there's anything you can do. I'm just going to have to deal with it myself." Sam says as he gets off the bed and grabs clothes out of his duffel bag.

"Fine, but you know were going to have to go after that girl today, whether you like it or not." Dean says grabbing his clothes from his duffel bag. Sam walks out of the bathroom as Dean walks in and Sam puts his clothes into the duffel bag and grabs his gun to put into his pants waistband. Dean walks out and does the same and they start gathering there things, taking them to the car.

Lydia is up in her room gathering a few things; duct tape, gags and chloroform. She takes the chloroform and puts some on a rag. She then hides it in her pocket and makes her way down the stairs over to her mother in the kitchen. She quickly pulls it out and places the chloroformed cloth over her mother's mouth and slowly lowered her to the ground. She then snuck her way over to her father in the living room and tackles him knocking him out.

She starts grabbing her parents and typing them to the kitchen chairs as they start to regain consciousness. They start looking at her with confusion of what she's doing.

"Lydia, what are you doing this for?" Her mom asks as she looks around to find her husband tied to a chair as well.

"They are going to rise. They are going to help me, so that I'm never looked down at ever again." She says placing hex bags on their laps. "You, mother, will pay for all the times you commented on the way I smelled and you father, shall pay for never listening to me ever, for always listening to your son, who is now the laughing stock of the whole school." Lydia says chanting Latin over an alter cloth. All of the sudden her mother's nose starts bleeding as she screams and begs her to stop. She then shifts her gaze to her father and he screams as his ears start bleeding. Lydia then begins to chant Latin "praecipio tibi surgere facere facere divina chaos dolore dolorem" over and over again as her parents scream in pain.

Sam and Dean at that point burst into the door to witness her ritual.

"You're too late. I've made all the necessary sacrifices including your brother to help raise the 5 Demons to create the superhuman. Wait a minute, how can you still see. I have to stop the ritual." She says franticly looking through her things.

"We found your little hex bag in my car, so yeah, my brother can still see. And which demons

Is she exactly summoning?" Dean says looking over at Sam.

"She summoning the five demons of the sences: Audientes, Saporem, Tetigerit, Oculis and Odoratus. If possessing the same "meat suit", they create a superhuman, but she can't summon them _All _because you interfered with me."

At that point black smoke starts appearing from the alter cloth and starts possessing Lydia's Dad.

"Dean it's too late, look." Sam says pointing over to the demon.

"No, you were supposed to possess me. Help me." Lydia yells at The Demons.

"You do not get your prize, for you did not raise all of us. There is still one of us missing." The Demons claimed with a booming voice.

"I can get the last one, I just need more time." Lydia says as she goes over to the alter cloth.

"Sorry witch bitch, no more time for you." Dean says aiming and firing his gun at the witch's chest.

"Great Dean, now that we have gotten rid of the witch, what do you suggest about The Demons." Sam says walking beside him.

"Since she couldn't raise the one about eyesight, hopefully it can't see. That should be the leverage that we have for now." Sam says pointing to the eyes. At that point The Demons threw Sam and Dean against the wall with telekinesis and held them there. Dean looked over at Sam who was cringing in pain from hitting his head. Dean started praying to Castiel to reach them in time. Sam lets out a pained gasp as his lungs are being crushed by the demon. Dean looks helplessly over at Sam who gives him a look of fear with his "Puppy Dog Eyes", which pains Dean even more to bare. Castiel then appears beside the Demon, looking over at Dean and then the demon.

"Hey Cass, we could use a little help here." Dean gasps out as he struggles to move. As the demon is momentarily destracted by the presence of Castiel, Dean manages to get his hand around Ruby's knife and toss it to Castiel. Castiel caught the knife and threw the knife at the demons heart and walked over to Dean. Dean and Sam fall to the ground.

"Dean, are you alright?" Cas says going to help him up.

"I'm fine, go help Sam." Dean says brushing away Castiel's hand. Castiel walks over to Sam who is weezing and gasping on the ground. Castiel helps Sam onto his feet as Dean walks over.

"You okay?" Dean says helping Sam balance. Sam just nods his head and coughs a bit more.

"Cass, is the demon dead?" Dean asks looking over at it as he helps Sam out the door. Castiel walks over to the demon and looks it over.

"Yes, the demon is dead." Castiel says.

"Dean, I think I'm good now. Can I walk on my own? Look… I'm fine." Sam smiles and pushes Dean away a little. At that moment the witch jumps up and stabs Sam in the back with a knife. Sam looks down at the wound as blood drips from his lips. He looks over at Dean with a pained look in his eyes and calapses to his knees as he starts to bleed out. Dean looks at Sam in shock and raises his gun and fires it at the witch several times, before the witch drops dead. Dean runs over to Sam who is coughing up blood.

"Sam.. Sammy. You're going to be alright… You're going to be fine." Dean says assessing Sam's injury. Sam starts to drift off.

"No, don't you leave me you sonofabitch. I just got you back, I can't lose you again. We were just starting to be brothers again." Dean says on the verge of crying. Sam's body goes limp and Dean just looks at him in shock.

"Cas, come here and lay your hands on him… heal him… NOW!" Dean screams with tears in his eyes. Castiel leans over and places his hand on Sam's chest trying to heal him.

"I can't Dean. I can't bring him back." Castiel says looking sadly over at Dean.

"WELL WHY THE HELL NOT?" Dean yells as tears fall down his cheek.

"Because Raphael is holding him there. He's being kept prisoner."

_**AN:**_

_**I want to know how many of you want me to keep going with this story. If you want me to keep going then review this story and I will keep going, thanks. **_

_**-SP**_


End file.
